Actually
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] "KHR AU where all of this actually happened in the real world. Haru, taking up the pen name of Akira Amano, illustrated and wrote the whole story with the help of her friends. Tsuna and the others like to check out fanart of themselves, and they love to go to conventions just to see people cosplay them." - From Tumblr user tsunabooshi. Pairing : 1827.


From **amyfawkes**'s idea:

"KHR AU where all of this actually happened in the real world. Haru, taking up the pen name of Akira Amano, illustrated and wrote the whole story with the help of her friends. Tsuna and the others like to check out fanart of themselves, and they love to go to conventions just to see people cosplay them."

**Pairing : Hibari/Tsuna (like it wasn't obvious)**

I don't own KHR and this basic idea.

Warning : Unbeta-ed. OOC. 10YL verse.

* * *

Hibari flipped the page with utmost disinterest, almost grunting whenever he read every panels of the manga. Yes, manga. Hibari Kyouya was indeed reading a manga. Blame a certain herbivorous and noisy woman who kept sending his household the books every release and his boyfriend who collected them.

"Hey," he called out, requiring the attention of the man sitting opposite of him, "did it really take you _this long_ to realize that you love me?" Recounting his memory, he was pretty sure it almost took half of a century for him to make the boy stopped running away upon seeing him. And the manga had only reached three hundreds. It was still a long long journey.

His lover, now grown up and matured, pouted and retorted, "Must be because it'd take me more than six hundreds chapters for Hibari-san to be willing to spend a time with a herbivore like me," sarcasm was full intended.

The carnivore hummed in response and grinned teasingly. He recalled that shortly after he grew more comfortable spending time with the little animal was when the said animal slowly kept blushing upon seeing him. Seeing how the story was progressing, six hundred is still too fast. "Wanna bet which chapter the kiss will take place?" as in their first kiss.

"There'd be none!" The brunet answered as a matter of factly, ignoring the mischievous stare sent at him, "Haru said this is a shounen manga. So she'll cut anything about our, I mean not only ours _our_ -others too-, relationships mostly." Tsuna was already embarrassed that his story was being written and read by people around the world, he didn't need for everyone to know he (was fucking) was married to his cloud guardian.

"That's too bad," even saying so, there was nothing such as regret in his tone as the skylark moved to sit beside his lover and leaned on the other's back.

Tsuna kept still, already used to his lover's affectionate action and kept his hands moving across the papers. "Hmph, don't you already have those doujinshi?" And said doujinshi were stacked properly in the other's study room. (Mostly, rated R18 *cough*)

Sneakily, Hibari's hand reached for the papers on the coffee table, taking a book hidden beneath those and smirked, "Yes, I do. And I wonder why a certain person still needs this when the real person is already beside him."

Dropping everything immediately, Tsuna let out a silent scream, reaching for the book in his lover's hand. Growing paler everytime his lover nonchalantly waved his 'Hibari Kyouya cosplay artbook' around, he began more desperate and launched to tackle the other.

With a smirk, Hibari wrapped his arm around his lover, chuckling at their position. "You know, Tsunayoshi," his other hand, which were holding the book, opened a certain page that made the fish straddling him blushed to his ears, "I'm willing to wear these clothes," the page was showing a fanart of him wearing military clothes -complete with a whip- and the other in a lab coat with glasses. Tsuna gulped down in anticipation, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the book…and his lover's beautiful eyes.

"…If you're willing to wear the costumes I prepare too."

…

Tempting, very very tempting.

"I-I don't want to wear female clothes or animals costumes." He cried out in frustration and quickly got off of the other before he lost to the temptation.

"Too bad. The deal is off then."

Ugh.

"…A-After work…then…"

"I'll confiscate this until then then."

"Aah!"

"For you to concentrate."

Tsuna noted that the Hibari Kyouya in Haru's manga, penname 'Amano Akira', lacked the fact that he is more pervert and more evil than written.

* * *

P.S. If you have any 1827 recommendation, please do send them to Hibari and Tsuna via Hibari(underscore)Tsunayoshi

P.P.S. Because both are actually possessive of each other, please don't recommend All27 or All18 books.

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: Hope no one offended by the P.P.S. lol It's just in my headcanon, they are both possessive haha Haru diligently sends the book to Tsuna every release XD much to Hibari's dismay. On the other hand, Hibari always told Kusakabe to buy him the doujinshi and Tsuna asked for Chrome to buy his everytime she and Mukuro goes to comiket lol (of course they went in disguise) Kyoko and I-pin helps Haru whenever she is close to deadline and barely make it~!**

**And yes, much to the two dismay, the manga ended at chapter 400s XD**

**Please leave a comment!**


End file.
